clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Category:Characters The six Sim's 4 series follows the Callery-Aiken family and their descendants' journeys through life. To see a genealogy of the Callery-Aiken Family, click here. A Callery-Aiken Family Tree can be found here. Key: '- 1st Generation - - 2nd Generation - - - 3rd Generation - - - - 4th Generation ' '- - - - - 5th Generation' Main Characters '- 'Clare Callery (deceased) '- 'Ali Aiken (deceased) '- - 'James Callery-Aiken '- - 'Salma Callery-Aiken (deceased) '- - - 'Charlotte-Rose Collins '- - -' Asher Collins '- - - -' Noelle Street '- - - - - 'Nathan Street '- - - -' Willow Collins '- - - -' Chase Collins '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken '- - -' Erika Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Sebastian Callery-Aiken '- - -' Macy Datta '- -' Jessica Callery-Aiken (Deceased) '- -' Roxy Jett (Deceased) '- - -' Ciara Fisher '- - -' Anthony Fisher '- - - -' Carrie Fisher '- - - -' Hunter Fisher '- - - - 'Ruby Fisher '- - -' Ryder Jett '- - -'Jake Jett '- - - -' Cody Jett '- -' Emma Villareal (Deceased) '- -' Max Villareal (Deceased) '- - -' Lilith Villareal '- - -' Jamie Street '- - -' Abel Villareal '- - - -' Phoenix Villareal '- -' Emily Robins (Deceased) '- -' Taylor Robins (Deceased')' '- - -' Faith Robins '- - -' Indigo Robins '- - -' Violet Robins Other Characters Jennifer Aviles (Ali's former stalker, deceased) Hajar Al Arabi (Salma's mother, deceased) Elsa Bjergsen (Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, deceased) Sofia Bjergsen (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt) Elisha Black (Amelia and Blanca's mother, Jay's late wife, alien, deceased) Ashley Collins (Abel's ex girlfriend, Asher's cousin, Phoenix's Mother) Diya Datta (Macy's birth mother, James' childhood best friend, deceased) Evie Delgato (Abel's girlfriend) Tyler Dennison (Carrie's boyfriend) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's friend) Graham Edge (Macy's birth father) Gerard Fujita (Jamie Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Jamie Fujita (Gerard Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Grace Ghomari (Noelle's friend, member of the plastics) Helen Griffith (Ryland's mother) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's father) Joey Holt (Jamie's former roommate, Anthony's brother) Candy Behr (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Yuki Behr's sister, deceased) Yuki Behr (Candy Behr's Sister) Corey Johnson (Emily's old love interest) Amelia Black (Connor and Elisha's half-alien daughter, Erika's step-daughter) Blanca Black (Connor and Elisha's other half-alien daughter, Erika's other step-daughter) Jay Jones (Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, deceased) Lucia Jones (Jay's new wife, Amelia and Blanca's step-mom) Ayaka Burnett (Erika, Simon and Jane's mother, deceased) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Javon's twin) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother, Abel's teen crush) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Joseph Mandir (Fatima and Ryland's son, Ezequiel and Javon's brother, love interest of Violet) Akira Mikitani (love interest of Macy, Deligracy's Sim) Luna Munch (Max's sister, deceased) Kylie Sass (Jamie's ex roommate, kidnapper of Nathan) Kaiden Talley (Faith's boyfriend) Layla Tobin (James old crush) Hugo Villareal (Max's brother, deceased) [[Jacques Villareal|Jacques Villareal (Max's evil father, deceased)]] Julian Wurth (Former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida (Evil butler, deceased) Evil Quizmaster (from the hunger games, deceased) Nikita Hall (Jake's sister) Pets '-' Bruno (Connor's dog,' deceased') '-' Cali (Faith's dog,deceased) '- 'Eevee (Carrie's dog) '-' Frankie (Jessica and Roxy's cat, deceased) '-' Mojo (Ciara's cat, deceased) '- -' Hurley (Luna's cat) '- -' Anastasia (Ryder's cat) '-' Laika (Abel's dog) '-' Meeko (Lilith's dog) '-' Shep (Anthony's dog) '-' Vixy (Lilith's fox, deceased)